Errands
by sweetcanines
Summary: Botan's got a new stuff toy, but from who?


A/N: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Since it's a loonng weekend, I watched the episodes of YYH again! And decided to write this one-shot because I got nothing to do on a rainy day. Anyways, if the characters are OOC, tell me okay?

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

This was one meeting he had never expected. He bumped into her while on his way to his sister's home. She looked familiar. Why would he forget? She has been subjected as one of his targets during his time with Sensui.

Blue hair, amethyst eyes, Yusuke's assistant and Koenma's ferry girl. He did not expect her to be at this place and playing in one of the booths. Didn't she guide souls? She then gestured him to come closer and he complied.

"Hagiri Kaname," He waited for her to continue as his gaze went to the fake shotgun she was holding then to the booth, "Koenma-sama requests your presence in Reikai."

He looked at her intently, observing her. He suddenly took the shotgun from her hands then shot the pyramid of cans effortlessly, "I decline," he replied as he handed back the shotgun to the owner of the booth. The owner gave him his reward. Kaname tossed the white bear stuff toy to the ferry girl who was suprised and staring at him. He liked her eyes ever since he had first seen her, it suits her whole person. He gave a minute smile then he started to walk away.

Kaname somehow knew that this might be involving his use of his ability. 'My classmates deserved what they got for hurting an innocent animal and for my sister.' He then stopped and looked back.

"Onna," he called out, "tell him I'll use my abilities as I see fit. I'll face him when I'm dead and accept his judgement."

She became slightly irritated, "Ok then, but hey! Botan's my name!" she shouted back. Not being called by her name is one of her peeves. Kaname smirked, "Of course," then continued walking.

"Hey! Thank you for the stuff toy!" she hollered gleefully and he waved back as an acknowledgement.

* * *

Botan headed to Genkai's before returning to Reikai. Being away for too long, she missed her friends terribly. Good thing, they are all present today. 'Yay!'

"Hey guys! Who did you miss?" she announced happily as she stepped into the common room.

"Botan! Long time no see!" Keiko and Yukina hugged their friend.

"Yep, a long time indeed. I missed you!" she replied.

"Hey, Botan!," Yusuke called, "what's up? The brat needs help again?"

"Nope, I just ran an errand for him and decided to visit you guys!"

"Man, I sometimes miss the buttkicking adventures we had." Kuwabara commented.

"Yea? But you always got beat up!" Yusuke snickered.

"Wanna have your ass kicked?!"

"Please, whose ass has always been kicked?" Hiei silently agreed with the head detective.

Then the bickering goes on and on, "Something's never change." Kurama stated, amused at the display of his friends, "Nice too see you again, Botan." He truly missed her presence. His gaze suddenly noticed what she was holding. Curiosity filled him.

"Right, I missed it too. And, nice to see you too!" Botan smiled at him. He looks good as always.

"Hey, Botan. What's with the stuff toy?" Shizuru inquired as she blew a puff of smoke.

"Oh, this?," lifting the stuff toy, "someone win it for me!" she grinned.

Yusuke suddenly stopped beating Kuwabara as he heard this and snickered, "Oh ho ho ho, have you just gotten on a date?" Suddenly, all eyes are on her. Yusuke looked at the stuff toy and somehow the circles in one of its eye seems familiar but shrugged it off. Keiko and Yukina are ecstatic. Hiei still looked uninterested. Kurama slightly piqued, not sure why. Shizuru puffed a smoke as she waited for an answer.

Botan slightly blushed,"No!" she defended,"but its like a token of friendship, I guess." she finished. Somehow, she does not want to go into details. She hugged it and smiled. 'Yep, I guess that's it.'

Suddenly, something whizzed and hit the stuff toy's eye. The detectives suddenly scanned the area for any intruder but found none in a kilometer radius. Yusuke picked the thing which hit the toy, "A candy?," he wondered. A few seconds passed by something clicked. The circles on the toy's eye reminds him of a target mark and a candy shot from sonewhere.

"Sniper?!"

* * *

Done! I still ship Kurama and Botan tho ;)

Any type of review is welcome!


End file.
